Reunion
by RunEmJewelsFast
Summary: Edited Oneshot: Six years ago, the Flying Graysons fell to their deaths, leaving two kids, who were adopted by separate people. Now, they're the heroes known as Robin and Phantom. When they meet, both in and out of costume, people around them don't know what to expect. Now Up: Reappearance (In which Phantom sneaks into the Mountain, stuns Robin, and meets the rest of the Team.)
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's Note: I've been thinking about writing stories for a while, so this is my first attempt. Please review it, and let me know what I can do better in future stories. Also, I'm typically going to leave a song at top of each story.)**

 **(Song: 4:44 - Jay-Z)**

It was shortly before sunset when the first twin arrived at the graveyard, holding a bouquet of a dozen roses and a four pack of sodas. It had been six years since his parents had died in a tragic accident, leaving himself and his older brother (albeit by two minutes) as orphans. The Romani twins had struggled in the foster system for a short time before being adopted by separate people. One twin had been taken in by a billionaire playboy with a dark secret, while the other was adopted by a pair of eccentric scientists. The twins had tried to reunite with each other, but they had only only been able to see each other a few times a year.

The teenager strode through the cemetery, looking for his parents' gravestones and thinking about what had gone down in the past year. He was a scrawny yet muscled kid of fifteen, but his clothes had grown a little tighter over the past few months thanks to a growth spurt. He stood at maybe five foot nine at most now, but he was just glad he wouldn't be the same height forever. He was currently wearing worn out blue jeans, a white NASA shirt, and a pair of sneakers. This was Danny Fenton (or Grayson), the younger, less famous twin of the two.

After Danny walked through the cemetery for a few minutes, he finally managed to come across the graves of his biological parents. He came to a stop at the two gravestones, and placed six roses and a soda on each of them. Then, he decided to fall into the cliche of talking to a loved one's gravestone.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," he spoke, gesturing to the the stones as he spoke, "It's been way too long since I've last done this. I bought you a couple sodas. I know you liked them. Anyways, where do I begin?" He began to pace back and forth as he talked about his past couple of years.

"Some crazy stuff has gone down in the last few years. Remember when Batman and Superman were this world's only superheroes? Yeah, well, things changed quite a bit. Richard wanted justice for the two of you so badly," he said, referring to his twin brother. "Turns out the man that adopted him was the big, bad Bat himself. Richard managed to convince Bats to train him, and he eventually became Robin. I got a little training myself whenever I visited Gotham, but I'm only really decent at Taekwondo. Richard's much more skilled overall than I am. But that's okay, I've got superpowers."

"Now, you might be thinking, 'How does someone get superpowers?' Well, the Fentons, my adoptive family, were paranormal scientists. Up until about a year and a half ago, they were widely considered to be crackpots. Then they tried to create a portal to the Ghost Zone. It's exactly what it sounds like, so don't ask. Anyways, when they tried to start it, all they got was a spark. It didn't work. After they'd left, I went inside on a dare with my two friends, and accidentally turned it on while I was in there. Turns out, ectoplasm, the substance that makes up ghosts, was infused inside of my DNA. So, yeah, I'm a ghost-human hybrid now. I can literally fly."

"So, uh, Dick and I are heroes now. I do solo work, and he's currently affiliated with a group of other teen proteges. We've been saving lives for a few years now. I think you'd be proud."

When he finished his speech, he heard footsteps. They were incredibly quiet, to the point where any normal human would have been unable to hear them. However, enhanced hearing was one of Danny's abilities, so he was easily able to pick up on the sound of someone approaching. He turned around to see a familiar face in some more formal clothing and sunglasses.

Of the two twins, Dick Grayson was definitely the more famous of the two. After all, he was Bruce Wayne's ward, and he shared a sob story with Danny. Dick was also Robin, the protege of Gotham's resident vigilante, the Batman. Of course, when Danny found that out, it didn't take long for him to figure out the Bat's civilian ID.

As soon as Dick saw the face of his twin brother, his face broke into a wild grin, and he spread his arms out to embrace Danny. Danny's smile looked a bit more bittersweet, but he tossed Dick one of the sodas he was still holding and gave Dick the tightest hug he could manage without breaking a few bones. It was the first time they had seen each other since they had both gone hero full time.

See, Dick had been quite busy working as Batman's protege since shortly after his brother's debut as Phantom. As a member of the Justice League, Batman had formed a group of protégés under the rest of the League's heroes. The group consisted of eight members, and they functioned as the JL's covert ops group. The League had recently been embroiled in a conflict with the Light, an all-star group of supervillains with the intent to rule the world. It was a hard-fought war, as the heroes had remained one step behind the villains for most of it. But in the end, the Justice League had come out on top, as they usually do.

Strangely, Danny's worst enemy, another half-ghost known as Vlad Masters, was not a member of the Light, even though he seemed to be a perfect candidate. The twins were okay with that though; neither one of them thought they needed more trouble on their ledgers.

As they broke from their embrace, Dick removed his sunglasses and started the conversation. "So..." he trailed off, taking a sip of his drink, "I never thought it would come to this."

The younger twin laughed. "Yeah, neither did I, man. Never did I think that when we were orphaned six years ago that we would become superheroes."

"..I didn't think my twin bother would become one of the most powerful beings on the planet."

".. I didn't think MY twin brother would wind up working alongside the freaking Batman. Although, I am kind of glad for his training. It was useful in the early days, even if you are more adept at it than I am."

Dick looked kind of wistful at that. "Yeah, I suppose working alongside Bruce in costume is a little hard to believe... How did you figure it out, anyways? I never told you outright; actually, you told me."

"The same way you figured out my ID. There were too many coincidences to count. After all, it wasn't much of a stretch to assume that you and the Bat didn't have superhuman powers, based on the sheer amount of tech you seemed to keep on you at all times. Tucker would be envious if he knew. Speaking of which, you got the package I sent you, right?"

"Yeah, I did. Bruce was glad you sent it, albeit a little surprised that you figured it out so quickly. The anti-ghost equipment should come in handy if we ever come across one of your rogues."

"... If that happens, call me in," Danny spoke decisively. "I'm kind of a specialist with them, even though they haven't shown up much since Danielle came back to town for a few days."

"Danielle, as in, your clone? You mentioned her to me once or twice."

"I prefer to think of her as our sister. After all, she does have your DNA running through her veins as much as she has mine."

"Fair enough," Dick said, taking another swig from his drink. "Anyways, we have a lot to catch up on. It's been, what, a year and a half since your accident? Alfred's waiting right outside in the car. We could take you to the Manor."

"You don't have to do that. I mean, I could just fly over," Danny said.

Dick just looked at him with a little bit of envy in his eyes. "You know, it makes me so jealous to hear you say that so casually."

Danny chuckled, holding a hand to his head. "Alright, then. I'll humor you guys. Besides, I haven't seen Agent A in a while. I'd like to know how he's doing."

"He's as calm and stoic as ever," he said, laughing, as he led Danny back to the car that Alfred was stationed in.

Yeah, Robin and Phantom couldn't wait to catch up with each other.

 **(Author's Note: I tried to imagine this like a scene where these two reunited. My apologies if anyone came off as out of character. I may also post some other interactions like this in the future, but please review and tell me what I could do to make those stories better. Thanks!)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Reappearance

Reappearance

Chapter 2

 **(Author's Note/Disclaimer: Here's a second chapter to add on to the first one I posted a month ago. This one is for Ladynoir1987, who asked for a prompt of Danny scaring Dick in the Mountain. I thought it could also double as the first interaction between Danny and some other Team members. Again, I may or may not come up with more ideas.)**

 **(I don't own either one of these shows or any of the character within them.** )

 **(Song: The Real Slim Shady - Eminem)**

 **Mount Justice**

 **Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

 **7:35 PM**

Robin was the last person to exit the Bioship, sighing in relief as he did so. "Finally," he said in an exasperated tone. "It's over. The missions are over. I'm just glad that we didn't have to stop in Amity."

It had been a rough afternoon for the Team. Batman had sent them to investigate a series of disturbances all over the Eastern United States. At each disturbance, they had found a supervillain of some sort, and they had to fight each one while separating the civilians from the action. They had run through a gauntlet consisting of the Terror Twins in Vermont, Wotan in Massachusetts, Psimon in New Jersey, Killer Frost in the Big Apple, and finally Klarion in Virginia. Apparently, Klarion wasn't above spreading his brand of Chaos just because the Light had been disbanded.

Also, Poison Ivy had apparently made an appearance in Illinois around the same time as Psimon had. The Team had originally planned on taking Ivy out first, but Batman himself had intervened, saying that he would send someone in to take care of her. So, of course, the Team decided to just follow orders since they were already pretty tired.

It didn't stop them from wondering who Batman had sent after they had finished... minus Robin, of course. He knew as soon as he found out that Poison Ivy had attacked a certain town named Amity Park.

Currently, the rest of The Team was lounging around, far too sore and tired to want to do anything really productive. Kid Flash was already asleep, since he had taken some nasty shots from the Killer Frost fight. Everyone else was just talking quietly, congratulating each other on a job well done. That is, until Zatanna asked the question that had confused the rest of the Team to a degree.

"Hey, do we even know who Batman sent to cover Poison Ivy's attack?"

Nobody really knew the answer to that question, but they all had their own opinions. The common consensus, though, was that either Batman himself or one of the senior Justice League members had covered for them. Robin, opting not to say anything, could only smirk, since none of them really knew who had bailed them out.

Rocket noticed Robin's expression pretty quickly, since he hadn't voiced any theories at that point. He, aside from the sleeping speedster, had been the only person to avoid saying anything.

"What about you, Robin?" She spoke, rather surprised that the normally talkative vigilante had decided to keep quiet. "You haven't said anything yet, and you're his protege. Do you have any idea who Batman sent to fight off Poison Ivy?"

Everyone in the conversation turned to Robin, looking at him in anticipation of his answer. "Well," he started, "Batman knows a few heroes that aren't really associated with the Justice League, though I've only had the chance to meet one of them before..."

"Quit stalling and answer the question," came the voice of a rather tired, annoyed Artemis.

Robin was unfazed. "It could have been Katana, but I doubt he would send her out alone. It was probably either Black Lightning or..."

Megan interrupted nervously. "Someone is here."

Everyone scrambled to grab something to fight with. Aqualad drew his water bearers, Superboy and Miss Martian got into fighting stances, Artemis grabbed her bow and nocked an arrow, Robin withdrew a pair of escrima sticks, Zatanna picked up her wand and Raquel put on her belt. Almost foolishly, nobody had decide to wake up Kid Flash until Artemis shoved him off the couch.

"Seriously? Couldn't you see that I was asleep? What's your problem?" Wally asked angrily. It wasn't hard to tell that he was frustrated about being awakened in such a rough manner.

"Someone infiltrated the Mountain," answered Aqualad, who was back to business.

"Ugh, at now of all times? We just had to take down half a dozen villains. You've gotta be kidding me."

It was at that exact point that Robin let out a scream that was incredibly out of character for him. The Team whirled around to find him on one knee, escrima sticks still in hand. The rest of the Team jumped in surprise, thinking that he had been attacked.

"Robin, are you alright?" Miss Martian asked worriedly.

Composing his breath, Robin answered. "I'm fine, I was just... startled by something."

Laughing came down from a different direction as Robin stood up. "I should have known," he said, one part angrily, one part wistfully, confusing the rest of the Team. "I should have known it was you, Phantom."

"Who's Phantom?" asked Kid Flash, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"That would be me," came a new voice, as a strange figure seemingly appeared out of thin air. The newcomer had startling white hair, glowing green eyes, and tanned skin. He was also wearing an unfamiliar, black and white jumpsuit, complete with combat boots and a utility belt. Other than that, his body structure was actually similar to Robin, and he was actually _glowing._

"Alright, I guess introductions are in order," Robin spoke up. "Phantom, this is the rest of the Team that I work with. We're.."

"The League's covert ops division, I know," Phantom finished, causing some members of the Team to blink in surprise.

"Guys, this is Danny Phantom, ghost, independent hero, and the guy Batman sent to dispatch of Poison Ivy for us."

"You're welcome, by the way," Phantom added, bowing dramatically for good measure.

Artemis was the first to snap out of her stupor. Naturally, she was a little skeptical. "Hang on, Robin. You mean to tell us that _this_ is the guy that took down Poison Ivy for us? By himself? I highly doubt it."

Robin opened his mouth to respond, but Phantom quickly cut him off. "Actually, let me answer this," he said, prompting Robin to nod. He turned to Artemis and answered her. "You must be Artemis. Robin told me a little about you. And to answer your question, yes, I handled Poison Ivy for you guys. Being able to do stuff like this helps," he finished, igniting one of his hands in some sort of glowing green energy while the other was encased in ice. "I have some other abilities too, mainly invisibility and intangibility, but those should get the point across."

Artemis blinked. She didn't have a proper response, so Wally spoke up. "Really? Ghosts aren't real."

Phantom sighed and addressed him. "Tell that to the beings that like to invade my hometown."

Turning around, he addressed the rest of the Team. "Listen, this is all well and good," he said in an exasperated tone, "And I would really like to get to know you guys at a later date, but right now I have things to do. Plus, Batman apparently wants to speak with you guys at some point, and I wouldn't want to keep him waiting." He smiled at that.

Then, he began to _levitate_ , stunning everyone except Robin yet again. "If you want to thank me for bailing you out next time, let Bats know. You owe me one." Then he flew _through the mountain_ , leaving everyone behind.

Wally was the first to speak up. "Robin, you're going to have to tell us a little more about him at some point."

The rest of the Team nodded their agreement. Phantom seemed to be an interesting possible ally. They wouldn't mind meeting him in a more official capacity.

 **(A/N: Thanks for looking over this if it interested you. Please leave a review to let me know if I could have done anything better, if I missed something, or if you have any ideas. Thanks, and have a great day! -BiggieShakur)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Rearrangement

Rearrangement

Chapter 3

 **A couple of notes before I start this chapter.**

 **First off, as y'all can probably tell, I'm not too committed to writing, since it took me a couple mo this to write a thousand words. School is a pain, especially since finals are rolling around. Sorry.**

 **Secondly, my only other story, "Old Timers", is basically dead. I left it to where it could be considered complete, so I don't really see the need to make any more chapters on it.**

 **Third, I just saw Avengers: Infinity War last night.**

 **Jesus.**

 **Go see that ASAP. It's actually helped revive my interest in writing a bit. I might start up another story and update a bit more frequently. I might not.**

 **Anyways, enjoy Chapter 3.**

Summary: If Danielle is just going to leave Amity again, then the least Danny can do is give her a place to stay... and Bruce still owes him a favor.

Song: Frank Ocean - Biking (feat. Jay-Z and Tyler, the Creator)

 **Note: This takes place before Jason Todd was adopted.**

"Dani, please, I can't just let you leave again," Danny pleaded with his so-called cousin. "It's been a year, and... I've worried for you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah, well what can you do about it? Your parents don't know that you're... you know, part ghost. That means they don't know about me either. And, honestly, even if they did, I wouldn't want to burden them..." Danielle was quick to respond. The two human-ghost hybrids had been arguing about the benefits of her staying in Amity versus her leaving and traveling the world. Again.

Unfortunately for Danny, he was losing the argument by a wide margin. They sat sprawled over a couple of couches in the Fenton's living room after Dani assisted him in a brutal fight against Vortex, of all ghosts. (At least Dani finally got to showcase her ice powers.) Both looked defeated, Danny because he didn't want Dani to leave, and Dani because she wanted to stay but didn't think she could.

"You're not a burden," he started, but Dani interrupted, holding her hands up.

"I know that. It's just that revealing your secret and mine at once might be too much for them to take. I just don't think staying with you is a good option, and you can't change my mind about that."

Danny sighed, seemingly giving Dani the argument. But that didn't mean he wasn't still worried about his cousin. "Ok... what are you going to do?"

Dani had no real response. "I can't really say. I'll probably just go wherever my instincts tell me to. I have nowhere to go."

That last sentence stuck in Danny's head.

 _I have nowhere to go._

Memories of his recent battle with a certain plant controlling villainess surfaced. Many a supervillain had struck at the same time as Poison Ivy had, and both the Justice League and their protégés had been stretched thin in fending them off. Thankfully, Poison Ivy's skillset was something he had an easy counter for in his cryokinesis. When she struck, he had responded with his ice, and well, ice beats grass. Poison Ivy, despite being one of strongest villains to attack, was one of the first to fall.

Not too long after Ivy was hauled away by the authorities, Batman called Phantom and asked him to meet at Mount Justice, in the small town of Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. That was where he met the rest of his brother Robin's Team, and got one over on his brother in the process. But it was something a certain Bruce Wayne said that was just popping out at him at that point.

Bats had said, "I owe you a favor," which was unprecedented in itself, but that favor was something he could take advantage of. Dani needed a place to stay, and Bruce Wayne was a very wealthy man. Perhaps...

He snapped out of his little flashback and looked over at Danielle, who was opening the back door and preparing to leave. With a wave of his hand, he slammed the door shut with his telekinesis. That definitely got her attention.

Dani whirled around, originally angry, but she calmed when she saw the look on Danny's face.

"Ok, Danielle," he said, "what if I knew of a friend you could go to that wasn't named Sam Manson or Tucker Foley?"

Dani was a little surprised, but that proposition was intriguing. So she walked back over to Danny and sat beside him.

"Alright, I'm interested..."

—

"Bruce Wayne speaking," he answered from his office in Wayne Tower. A young, somewhat nervous voice began to talk.

" _Bruce, I'm cashing in on that favor you owe me."_

"Danny?" Bruce asked. He wouldn't lie, it was pretty surprising to hear Danny's voice now.

" _Who else do you owe a favor to?"_ Said voice had gone from nervous to sarcastic.

Yeah, that was him. "...Okay, get on with it," Bruce said gruffly.

" _Yeah, that's the Batman I know."_

"Get on with it." Bruce practically growled. Just like that, Danny had lost most of his confidence, and went back to his nervous tone.

" _Okay, you know about my cousin Danielle, right? The one with powers like mine?"_

The name rung a bell, but Bruce was still a little confused. He didn't like being confused, of course. He's Batman.

"Well, I think Robin's mentioned her once or twice," he stated. "I have a couple footnotes in the database."

" _She's decided that she's tired of traveling, but I can't keep her here. I need you to house her in Wayne Manor for a while. Can you do that for me?"_

Bruce had to pause for a few moments to think it over.

"...Yes, I should be able to do that."

Bruce could practically feel the joy coming off of Danny when he responded. " _Thank you so, so much, Bruce! I can't thank you enough! I'll get her to meet you as soon as I can."_

"Okay then, I guess.." Before he could say much else, Danny hung up.

Bruce didn't have the best feeling about this...

—

A few days later, Alfred met Danielle Fenton for the first time when she came to Wayne Manor with Danny. Danny had the pleasure of introducing the two of them, but Dani was just glad to have a roof over her head. She had gotten tired of traveling a few months ago, and she had wanted to settle down. And while she didn't originally know Danny had connections, she was definitely glad that he did.

After Dani had finally managed to settle down in Wayne Manor (what with its many guest rooms), another teenager (who did look a lot like Danny) entered the house with a backpack on. It wasn't hard to tell that he had come back from school, and Dani could safely guess that this was probably Danny's twin.

Dani thought that she would have to introduce herself to the kid.


End file.
